<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click by betheflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741436">Click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Divorce, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Steve knew what was happening, Bucky had him completely pressed against the door and his hands were rucking up Steve’s dress shirt. </p><p>“I think this is a new low, Barnes,” Steve breathed as two of Bucky’s fingers snaked up his torso and pinched his nipple just the fucking way he licked. He whined a little as Bucky chuckled against his neck. </p><p>“What, fucking in a disabled bathroom in an abandoned part of our son’s middle school during his band concert doesn’t scream height of class to you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/gifts">bangyababy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where this idea came from, but it's been banging around my WIP folder for about six months. When I saw Jelly cry out for enemies to lovers Stucky tales, I decided to graduate it from WIP to Work. </p><p>BBB Fill: B5: Angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>Before Steve knew what was happening, Bucky had him completely pressed against the door and his hands were rucking up Steve’s dress shirt.</p><p>“I think this is a new low, Barnes,” Steve breathed as two of Bucky’s fingers snaked up his torso and pinched his nipple just the fucking way he liked. He whined a little as Bucky chuckled against his neck.</p><p>“What, fucking in a disabled bathroom in an abandoned part of our son’s middle school during his band concert doesn’t scream height of class to you?”</p><p>Steve pressed his head back against the door as Bucky sucked what would absolutely be a bruise into Steve’s clavicle.</p><p>
  <em>When did he unbutton my shirt completely?</em>
</p><p>That thought fled quickly as Bucky began to work Steve’s trousers open and Steve felt the familiar callouses grip his shaft. His husband (<em>ex-husband, Steven, he could hear Sharon correct</em>) was one of the best mechanics in town and had the hands to prove it. Steve had always loved Bucky’s hands.</p><p>And Bucky’s mouth.</p><p>And Bucky’s ass.</p><p>The issue was never their bodies. The issue was always their brains.</p><p>“Stevie, you wandering away on me?” Bucky breathed, “because I have my hand in your favorite spot and you haven’t offered to blow me in return yet. I losing my touch?”</p><p>“I’m not one of the guys you pick up at the Cockpit on the Fridays you don’t have Seth,” Steve sneered back.</p><p>“No, I make sure those guys are sweet,” Bucky replied and tightened his grip ever so slightly. He ran a thumb over Steve’s slit and Steve nearly saw stars.</p><p>Not that he’d give Bucky that satisfaction.</p><p>This was the game. They’d been divorced for three years for good reason. Their marriage had been glorious until it wasn’t. Until Steve found it easier to work longer hours than go home to the man who was increasingly obsessed with being the perfect father. Until Bucky found it easier to throw himself into fatherhood than focus on his marriage. Until being high school sweethearts crashed and burned around them and the only thing that kept them connected was their 11-year-old son, Seth Rogers Barnes.</p><p>That and the fact that no matter how many other men each of them fucked, they still preferred each other.</p><p>“You know you can’t get me off with just your hand, Buck,” Steve snapped, “and you know I’m not getting on my knees until you get on yours. So chop chop, pal.”</p><p>“I fucking hate you,” Bucky sneered, but dropped to his knees, just like Steve knew he would.</p><p>Because this was the game.</p><p>The game that broke Steve’s heart every time because no matter how much they verbally treated each other like shit, he still loved James Buchanan Barnes with everything that he was and always would. All of their friends wanted them to give it another chance, wanted them to use their words and go to therapy and try, but both of them were too stubborn.</p><p>But every time they clandestinely fucked at something they were both at for Seth, Steve hoped.</p><p>Instead of pulling his pants all the way down, Bucky decided to take Steve through his fly and the added texture of the zipper slightly catching his hair combined with Bucky’s tongue licking a stripe up the underside of Steve’s dick left him shoving his fingers back into the door for some sort of balance. His husband (<em>ex-husband, Rogers. Nat this time.</em>) knew just what to do and how to get him on the very edge of orgasm within seconds.</p><p>It was infuriating.</p><p>Soon, Bucky had all of Steve in his mouth and within seconds, Steve felt his balls draw tight and knew what was coming. Bucky hated swallowing, so he tapped Bucky’s head three times in the signal they’d created when they were 17 and still figuring out what made each other feel good. He dragged Bucky up to standing by the chin and slammed their faces together - less of a kiss and more of a claiming, with teeth and tongues and nipping and caught breaths and soon Steve slammed Bucky against the door and leaned in close.</p><p>“Not my knees, not this time,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, “this time you just get my hand.”</p><p>“I get any right to appeal, counselor?”</p><p>“I think we both know why I won’t have you in my mouth,” Steve said quietly and Bucky’s breath caught.</p><p>“I was just winding you up before, Stevie,” Bucky said, his voice in a whisper and all the bravado of the game gone. “I swear. I haven’t had anyone since our last time and I wouldn’t ever without telling you. I swear -”</p><p>And Steve heard just enough of his husband <em>(FOR FUCKS SAKE EX, Sam yelled, BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T TALK LIKE ADULTS</em>) that he wasn’t fucking an enemy against a door anymore. He was with the man who he’d sworn to love for as long as they both lived and all he wanted was to make that man happy and so, almost without conscious thought, he sunk to his knees and swallowed Bucky whole without a breath of warning.</p><p>Bucky squirmed slightly and gripped Steve’s head the way he always did. “Oh, handsome, that mouth of yours should be illegal.”</p><p>The sweet talk always sent Steve into the stratosphere. Always. He slurped and twirled his tongue and reveled in the noises that Bucky made, the noises that he could make Bucky make, and gave into the fantasy that he was the only one who could make Bucky this happy this quickly.</p><p>Unlike his partner, Steve loved swallowing and as Bucky came, Steve swallowed greedily, milking Bucky’s cock for all it would expend. Finally, he sat back on his heels and looked up at the grey eyes he loved so much.</p><p>And found himself shocked there were tears in them.</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this,” Bucky sighed and Steve’s heart sunk. He knew this was dysfunctional and terrible and they said awful things to each other, but there was always this moment during their trysts where he could pretend things were like they always were.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve said calmly.</p><p>“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky wiped furiously at his eyes as he pulled up the pants Steve didn’t even remember scraping down Bucky’s generous thighs. “I know we said… I know… but…”</p><p>“Words, Buck,” Steve said quietly as he got up.</p><p>“I miss you and I want to try again,” Bucky blurted out and Steve froze.</p><p>“You’ll come to therapy with me?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I’ll go to the moon with you,” Bucky smiled as the tears spilled out of his eyes. “I can’t keep doing this, this half life without you. I hate it for me, I hate it for you, I hate it for us, and I really hate it for Seth. We’ve always been best together and I’m tired of this bullshit.”</p><p>“Me too, Buck,” Steve confessed.</p><p>Bucky reached out and grabbed the loose tail of Steve’s shirt and pulled them together. “I love you. I’ve never stopped, even when I hated you, even when you made me see red and I was angry, I have loved you with every breath since I was fucking fourteen years old.”</p><p>“End of the line, Barnes,” Steve whispered. “Those were the vows.”</p><p>“Then let’s make good on ‘em,” Bucky said.</p><p>The kiss that time was gentle, and then hungry, but full of promise, hope, and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Put on the Suit Stony Server</a> or the <a href="http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy">PotsCast Podcast server </a>. Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a <a href="http://www.podonthesuit.com">fandom podcast</a> if you're so inclined.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>